Entertainment experiences continue to gain popularity with ride or attraction-based experiences becoming more and more popular at entertainment venues, such as theme parks. In addition to the ride or attraction, there are a number of ways of enhancing the entertainment experience for a guest. For example, it is possible to generate and make available to a guest at the end of the ride or attraction multi-media data, examples of which include, but are not limited to, still pictures, video data, audio data, etc. An example of such multi-media data is an audio/video recording of the guest while they were on the ride or attraction. As more and more data sources are provided on the ride or attraction, the amount of data that is transferred during the relatively short period of time of the ride or attraction experience begins to overwhelm the available infrastructure and existing data transfer technologies.
For example, using the example of a moving ride, such as a roller coaster, the multi-media data is typically downloaded from the ride to a receiving element in the station while the ride is stationary, i.e., between rides. Unfortunately, this period of time is relatively brief, usually on the order of one or two minutes. Such a brief period of time may not be adequate for the large amounts of data currently being generated and collected during the ride. Therefore, a new way of transferring large amounts of multi-media data in a short period of time is needed.